Champagne Mistakes
by Maetro
Summary: This is your basic PWP plot? what plot? story involving drinking, dancing and steamy love scene. Emily and JJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Champagne Mistakes**

**Disclaimer: **All these characters belong to CBS and whoever else holds rights to : JJ/Emily Criminal Minds  
**Summary: **This is your basic, plot? what plot story? In other words, there is no story just a lot of steamy, girl on girl action.  
**Rating:** Most definately M  
**Timeline:** Second season, not long after Emily has joined the team. Not related to any specific episode.  
**Authors Note: **This scene has been floating around in my head all day and I just had to get it out. It has not been beta'd because...well I don't have a beta reader. I'm pretty sure my family and most of my friends would disown me if they knew *this* is what I'm writing when I'm holed up in my apartment all night ignoring phone calls. 

She wasn't nearly as drunk as everyone thought she was but Emily had realized early on in the evening that the others weren't going to be able to relax around her unless she herself relaxed. So, she sat with her colleagues, sipping her drink and letting her professional mask slip as she opened herself up, becoming witty and sarcastic and funny and lighthearted. She became Emily. It was a side of herself that very few people got to see and one that she had never been very comfortable revealing to the people that she worked with. 

But, it was Garcia's birthday and all wanted was all of her friends to go out together and have a good time. So, if the least Emily could do to ensure that she had a good time on her birthday was relax and let her guard down, then she would do it. The woman worked so hard, facing the same horrors they did on a daily basis and often times her contributions went unnoticed by the higher ups because she worked so much behind the scenes but the team, they all knew how much she did for them.

Which is why they were out at one of the more upscale bars in DC, dressed to the nines, drinking champagne, eating hors d'oerdurves and cake and dancing. Emily wasn't normally one for dressing up but even she'd enjoyed picking out a simple yet elegent dress and for once putting a little effort into her hair and makeup. And, it was nice seeing everyone else all dressed up too. The guys all looked incredibly handsome in their suits and Garcia and JJ looked stunning.

Especially JJ, in that dark green, backless halter number she had on. With her hair in a simple updo and minimal makeup she looked classy and comfortable. Of course, JJ was one of those women who looked good in just about anything. As Emily watched her take a turn on the dance floor with Hotch she imagined that JJ would be just as comfortable in a dive bar somewhere....low slung jeans and a t-shirt.... beer in one hand......doing a dirty grind on the dance floor.

She took a swallow of champagne to drown out the whimper that formed in her throat at the thought and tried to clear the image from her head.

Very deliberately she turned her attention to Gideon and Morgan, who were talking baseball and tried to follow along. It wasn't very long though before her attention drifted back to the dance floor, where JJ was now dancing with Reid, smiling up at him as he moved awkwardly to the music.

While Emily wasn't feeling much of the affects of the alcohol they'd been drinking all night, it was clear that JJ was. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were shining and she was a little more exhuberant than normal. It was cute.

And if Emily hadn't already been enamored on her co-worker before tonight she would be by now.

"Emily. Hey, Emily." It took a moment for her to realize that someone was calling her name and when she looked up she was startled to find that JJ was hovering by her shoulder.

"Hey, JJ."

"Come dance with me," JJ requested.

"I..." She started to protest but trailed off, knowing she couldn't really voice what she was thinking. She couldn't admit to JJ that if she danced with her, she'd likely end up kissing her.

JJ didn't seem all that interested in her response anyway, she tugged at Emily's hand and Emily followed reluctantly but under her own power. They found a spot in the middle of the floor and Emily turned to face JJ, feeling awkward and uncomfortable as she began moving, knowing that she was out of sync with the music but not being able to get the rhythmn right. She'd never been a very good dancer. JJ stepped closer and gripped her hips, guiding her in time with the music. Emily's breath hitched in her throat and she really hoped that it was dark enough in the club that JJ wouldn't notice the heat that spread across her cheeks.

Her arms hung awkwardly at her sides, until JJ let loose her grip and placed one over her shoulder. Emily took the hint and laid the other one over the other shoulder, lacing her fingers together behind JJ's neck to prevent them from wandering across the smooth skin of JJ's back.

A slow burn started in the pit of her stomach, only made worse as the jostling crowd around them forced them even closer together until their was barely any space between them. Every movement brought their bodies into contact. She could feel the smooth coolness of JJ's dress brush along her leg with each roll of their hips and it took every effort not to shift her stance, just slightly, widening her legs and letting JJ's thigh slide between her own. The other woman probably wouldn't even know that she was doing it on purpose

And then, as if in answer to her thoughts, JJ was bumped from behind and took a stumbling half step forward and suddenly Emily was riding her thigh and biting back a groan. She expected JJ to step back as soon as the space behind her was clear, but she didn't. She stayed there, leg pressed up against Emily's center and for a moment, just a moment, Emily lost all control.

Her lips found JJ's without any conscious thought or direction from her brain. It actually took a moment before she was even aware of it and when she did become aware all she could take in was that JJ's lips were soft and warm and their bodies were pressed impossibly close together and that JJ's fingers were gripping her hips.

And then, Emily was pulling away, horror sweeping through her.

"Oh, my God, JJ. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me but I promise it'll never, ever happen again."

"Emily. Em. Em."

The brunette was vaguely aware that JJ was talking, trying to interrupt her rapid, desperate apology, but she couldn't stop the words flowing from her mouth. She had to make it clear that she hadn't meant to put JJ in this position and that she didn't intend to make this the other woman's problem. She was an adult, she could deal with her emotions and maintain the friendship that had been forming since she'd joined the team.

She was cut off by a a pair of lips pressing against her own, of fingers digging into her sides, pulling her closer, of thumbs tracing circles over her hip bones. She let her hands wander across the expanse of skin that was JJ's back, tracing the contours of her shoulder blades and spine before trailing up her sides and coming to rest at the nape of her neck.

They pulled apart slowly, breathlessly.

"JJ, I..." she started to apologize again.

"Emily, does it seem like I'm upset to you?" JJ asked softly, her lips curving up into a smile.

Emily knew, she just knew, that it was the alcohol talking but she couldn't help the answering smile that tugged at her lips.

"It felt nice," JJ admitted. "Warm and soft and...." she trailed off and her eyes shifted to look somewhere over Emily's shoulder for a long moment before coming back to meet her gaze again as she admitted, "I haven't been kissed with that much passion in a very long time."

Emily didn't know what to say about that. She had fallen in love with JJ slowly, a little bit more with every little piece that she learned about her but she had never intended for the other woman to learn about this. She had too much respect for the younger woman to put her in a spot like that. She didn't want to jepordize their friendship or the dynamic of the team.

But all of that had come undone with a bit too much champagne.

JJ didn't seem to require an answer though. She leaned in,her breath ghosting against Emily's ear as she whispered, "what do you say we get out of here?"

Emily was sober enough to know that this was a bad idea and drunk enough that she did not care. Wordlessly she took JJ's hand and led her through the crowd and outside.

They climbed into one of the waiting cabs and she gave directions to her condo as JJ snuggled up next to her, one hand idyly stroking her knee.

It was only a ten minute drive from the club to her place, but to Emily, it seemed an eternity. When the cab pulled up in front of her place, she thrust some money at the driver and the two of them tumbled out and hurried up the walkway. Her hands shook and it took her three times to get the key in the lock but then they were in and the door was swinging shut behind them and JJ was pushing her backwards. She hit the door behind her with a dull thud but barely felt the contact as her body was absorbed in the sensations that JJ was creating with her touch and her kisses.

She groaned when JJ pulled away from her lips, and then moaned as she trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck while her hands ran up and down Emily's sides, following the faint protusion of her rib cage, across her stomach and back up again before coming to rest on her breasts. It was all she could do to remain upright as she gripped at JJ's waist.

Agonizingly, she pushed JJ away from her. "Not here." She forced the words through her vocal chords. "Not against the door."

For the second time that night she took JJ's hand and led her through the room. This time, she led her to her bedroom. She guided JJ across the room to her bed and sat, pulling the other woman down to straddle her lap. JJ imediately draped her arms around Emily's neck and brought their lips together for a kiss, hard and rough, fast and demanding, before pulling away and continuing her exploration of Emily's neck and torso. She felt the straps of her dress sliding down her shoulders but was distracted by untying the knot of JJ's halter and and pulling her hair from it's elastic to pay attention. JJ's thick blond hair fell in a curtain around them and Emily wrapped her hands in it, luxuriating in the feel of it around her fingers as JJ's head dipped lower, along the top of her chest, her lips grazing the top of her breast.

When she took one into her mouth, sucking and rolling her tongue across her nipple, Emily's eyes drifted shut and her head lolled back. Sparks flared behind her eyelids and a low groan left her throat.

"Oh, my God, JJ," she mumured, holding the other woman's head firmly in place as she continued to suck at the tender skin.

Her hands loosened their grip in JJ's hair and began to explore. She pushed aside the fabric of the blond woman's top and let her fingers skim across the smooth skin, across her shoulders and back, down her stomach and up to her breasts, soft and full. She stroked her thumb across them, enjoying the way JJ moaned against her skin.

As JJ's lips began to travel higher, up her torso and along the base of her neck, Emily's hands went lower, sliding beneath the skirt of JJ's dress to stroke her thighs.

Their lips met in another explosive kiss as they eased backwards onto the bed, JJ lying on top of Emily, the weight of the other woman lying above her an absolutely delicious feeling.

They shed the remainder of their clothing, hands tugging at zippers and pushing at fabric until they were lying skin against skin.

JJ slid her knee between Emily's leg, sliding it up as she shifted her hips down, effectively, holding her in place. The sensation was maddening. She wanted to move, to shift and release the pressure and she could not. She was confined and dependant on the pressure of JJ's leg, which wasn't nearly enough.

"My, God, JJ, please," she begged sliding her hands along JJ's back and sides, desperate for purchase.

With a low, wicked chuckle, JJ bucked against her a few times, making her whimper, then took pity on her and slid a hand down in between them, her fingers stroking lightly.

Or, maybe it wasn't pity. Maybe she's just found a new way to tease.

As Emily's lips explored a path down JJ's neck she muttered pleas against her skin until finally, JJ slowly slid inside her, in and out, pumping with the rythmn of Emily's rocking hips. Until, finally, torturously, Emily came undone.

JJ stilled her fingers as the muscles continued to quiver for several moments after, then slowly pulled out. They kissed, lightly, gently, and JJ rubbed Emily's stomach lightly, calming the tremors.

And as soon as she was able, Emily turned the tables. Gripping JJ's shoulders and bucking her hips she rolled them both over so she was lying on top and began working her way down JJ's body, taking her time, nipping and tasting every inch of skin and enjoying the way the other woman's muscles twitched under her lips until she'd worked her way down between JJ's thighs. Slolwy, deliberately, she kissed the tops of ther thighs, missing her center by mere milimeters until JJ fisted a hand in her hair and with a breathy plea urged Emily on.


	2. Chapter 2

Champagne Mistakes Part 2 of 2.

JJ came awake slowly, drifting into awareness piece by piece. She realized that she wasn't in her own bed, the pillows beneath her head were too plush and the blankets too soft to be her own. She realized she was naked and that she wasn't alone and that her head throbbed like never before.

Letting out a groan she stretched, enjoying the gentle pull of muscles that hadn't ached quite like this in a very long while.

It must have been some night because she hadn't felt like this since college.

It came back to her in flashes. Going out to the bar with the team for Garcia's birthday. Champagne. Dancing. Kisses and caresses. She remembered being led by the hand to the bedroom and the feel of skin sliding against skin, lips and tongues and warm breath She remembered falling asleep in a tangle of arms and legs and waking up again in the middle of the night with arms around her, a body pressed against her back. One hand cupped her breast, the other was between her legs, kneading her center, one finger gently stroking. Almost lazily. Warm breath against her neck, a faint brush of a kiss. A quiet murmer against her skin, words she couldn't quite understand and she came with a sigh, a name expelled from her lips.

Emily.

Oh, god, she slept with Emily.

She couldn't bring herself to regret it though. It shouldn't have happened but it did. They were both mature, rational adults. They could deal with this without upsetting the dynamic of the team or their friendship. There was no reason last night should have any lasting implications.

She felt Emily shift beside her and glanced up in time to see the brunette's eyes flutter open.

"Morning," JJ said softly.

Emily blinked at her, her gaze unfocused for a moment. When it cleared she offered a faint smile. "Good morning."

It was then that JJ became aware of their somewhat awkward position. Emily was lying on her back and JJ was curled up against her side one arm around her waist, head against her shoulder, their legs twisted together. She didn't really want to move though. It felt quite comfortable right where she was and Emily didn't seem bothered by her closeness, so she remained where she was.

"So, I guess we need to talk about this, huh?" Emily asked softly.

"I don't really see what there is to say," JJ said. "We both had a little to much to drink last night, got a little carried away. It happens."

"Oh." Emily was silent for a moment. "Okay."

"I know, it's a little weird," JJ admitted. "But it doesn't have to be a big deal. It was good. No, it was amazing. Can't we just leave it at that?"

Emily nodded. "If that's the way you want it."

They lay there in silence for awhile until, finally, JJ's pounding head got the better of her. "Do you have any asprin. My head is killing me. And, would you mind if I took a shower?"

"There should be a bottle of aspring in the cabinet above the sink. And, no, I don't mind. You can even borrow something of mine to wear, if you'd like."

JJ nodded. "Thanks, Em," she said as she slipped out of the bed and headed for the door. She stopped just before stepping out into the hallway and turned. "Want to join me?"

Emily nearly bit her lip right through at JJ's question. The thought of her in the shower, hair damp and slicked back, droplets of water coursing down her body....

She forcibly expelled the image from her mind and shook her head. "I'm actually kind of hungry. I think I'll go downstairs and make us some breakfast. Waffles sound all right to you?"

"You cook?"

Emily scoffed. "I was thinking more along the lines of toaster waffles. You know, L'eggo my eggo."

JJ grinned. "My favorite." And then she was gone.

Emily let out a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart and compose herself. She'd just had the most amazing night with a woman who was beautiful, intelligent, warm, funny and kind and it had been shrugged off as a one off. She knew that she should be greatful that JJ wasn't freaking out right now but all she could feel was hurt that the best sex of her life had just been written of as a drunken event.

When she heard the water come on in the bathroom she slipped from the bed, pulled on her robe and headed downstairs.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop last night from replaying in her mind and she couldn't figure out what was worse, the fantasy she used to carry when she thought there was no chance of finding out what it would be like to be with JJ or knowing what it really felt like but also knowing that it would never happen again.

JJ stood under the shower stream, letting the warmth of the water sooth her aching muscles. A part of her was dissapointed that Emily had declined her invitation, even though she knew that it was probably a good idea. Last night had been wonderful, but the night was over. This was the next morning.

Even knowing this, she couldn't help but replay the night in her head. A memory floated into her consciousness, one that had escaped her when she'd woken. In the early hours of the morning, when she'd woken up in Emily's arms with the other woman's fingers inside her, she'd climaxed then rolled to face Emily, their lips meeting in a slow, languishing kiss. The alcohol haze had long since worn off but still she remembered pushing Emily back by her shoulders and coming up to straddle her, pinning her in place with her weight and gazing down into her eyes, watching the dark brown orbs grow black with desire and glaze over as slid a finger inside her she brought her closer and closer to the edge. She leaned down to kiss her, swallowing the other woman's cries as she came but the words, though muffled and faint, were distinct.

"Oh. God. I love you, JJ."

Emily didn't even notice that JJ had entered the kitchen until the blond woman wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and dropped a kiss onto the side of her neck.

"The nights over, JJ. It's morning now," she said softly, trying to keep the hurt and sadness out of her voice.

"So what if it is?"

"JJ." Emily shrugged out of the other woman's arms and turned to face her. Fresh from her shower, JJ stood before in a pair of her sweats and a loose fitting t-shirt. Not to be deterrred, JJ put her hands on Emily's waist and pulled her in again.

"What if I want to keep doing this, every night? Every morning."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's not nice to tease?"

"You certainly didn't have any objections to teasing me last night."

"JJ.

"I heard what you said last night, Emily."

Emily froze. She didn't need to ask what JJ meant. They'd been half asleep. She hadn't meant to say it and she certainly hadn't expected JJ to hear, or remember.

She opened her mouth, to protest or deny or explain she wasn't quite sure but the need to say anything was cut off as JJ leaned in closer and said softly, "Last night was the best sex I have ever had. The way you made me feel..."she trailed off and offered a grin when she couldn't find the words. "There's something here, Emily. More than just the alcohol. More than just two friends finding comfort in each other. I think we both know that it's too early in the game for me to say I love you but I care about you and I respect you and I'd really like to see where this takes us."

Emily was silent for a long moment, trying to take it all in. "It would be difficult."

"We'll work through it."

"There's work to consider."

"We'll be discreet."

"And your family."

"They've never really understood me, but they'll be thrilled I've found someone who makes me happy."

Emily met JJ's eyes for the first time since she'd come downstairs. "You really mean it?"

"I really mean it."

She couldn't help the grin as she dipped her head to capture JJ's lips.

FIN

Loved it? Hated it? Please, let me know.


End file.
